Mimi Chica
by Lozateazer
Summary: RENTfic. Angel’s childhood and teenage years, and his friendship with Mimi.
1. Notes

Note: Someone (the strawberry diamond) left a note saying:

        "sorry to say this... but although this is well written and fun to read, the characters are far too naive for their age. Most kids I know have known about homosexuality since at least 4th grade, and a lot about it too. And we've been learning about AIDS every year in school since 5th grade. So although this story is far from bad, its pretty unrealistic."

And I just wanted to say that I had it so the characters grew up in very religious households, hence all the bible references. And also I usually use the OBC, and say that the musical takes place in '96, and so considering that, they'd be in 5th grade 20 years ago!! So that would mean they wouldn't be learning about it in school, and since they both left school early, the only chance they would have heard about it was in middle school. And I don't know, but I'm thinking they might have gone to religious schools up until high school. My mom went to Catholic school until 9th grade, and she talked about how the transition was pretty rough, etc.

And in the beginning when they first are talking about homosexuality, they're in about 2nd grade.

And since Angel's pretty damn effeminate, I was saying his parents sheltered him even more. So thank you for the review, I was happy to get it, but in my mind it worked and I wanted to explain.

Thanks 3333333333333333333


	2. The Story

Title: Mimi Chica 

Author: Logan M. (Lozateazer)

Disclaimer: My best friend's birthday is in 2 weeks… Can they be a present for me? *innocent grin* I'm sure Jonathan won't mind… .

Summery: Angel's childhood and teenage years, and his friendship with Mimi.

Notes: This is another one for Bearfeetz challenge of making Angel a slut!! Yay!! *lol* Actually, no, it's just hooking up Angel with all the other characters. I think for a gay character sex with all of them would be hard, so it's just sort of romantic interest for now. Mimi's Angel's first kiss. ((everybody saw AWW))

Rating: PG-13

**_~*~ Mimi Chica ~*~_**

©September 2002

"Oh! Angel! You're hurt!"

"Yeah… they got me again…" The feminine boy sniffled, wiping the blood trickling from his nose away with his sleeve. "I… I mean, I don't know why ME. I don't even know what a fag is, anyways!"

"My Daddy told me that a fag was when you like boys…"

"But you like boys! Why don't they beat you up?"

"Because, silly!" She giggled. "I meant when BOYS like BOYS…"

"Oh… You're so smart, Mimi…"

"I know…"

"But still, why me? I mean, do I look like I would kiss a boy?" The seven-year-old shuddered. "Eww!"

"No, it's just they're too stupid to know that Angel is a TRADITIONAL boy's name…" She nodded, reaffirming her words.

"Wow, Mimi! You're like the smartest person alive!"

"I know…"

The two children sat on young Mimi Marquez's steps, sighing softly. It was a really boring day. "So there are boys who like other boys?"

"Uh huh… I think my uncle likes another boy… But Daddy doesn't like us to see him… 

"Why not?"

"Because it's bad… it says so in the Bible…"

"Really?"

"Yeah… If a boy kisses another boy, they go to Hell…"

"How do you know all of that?"

"I dunno… I'm just smart! Mommy says I act old for my age…"

"You're old for your age?"

"Yeah!"

"What does that mean?"

"I dunno…" She shrugged.

"Oh…" Angel paused. "Mimi… you're gonna marry an astronaut!"

"Y'think so? I dunno… I just know he's gonna be super smart and love me a lot!"

Angel giggled, rubbing at his nose again. "Who do you think I'll marry?"

"A movie star!"

"Nah… I think I'm gonna marry a teacher!"

"No! A movie star!" 

"But *I'M* going to be the movie star!"

"Oh yeah…" Mimi chewed on her hair idly. "Wanna play house?"

"Yeah! I'll be the Mommy!"

***

Fast Forward 6 Years 

"Mimi—why is Angel here? I thought this was going to be an all-girls sleepover!"

"Angel's kinda like a girl… I mean, he's one of us! He's been my best friend for years… he's fun! He won't spoil the party… trust me…"

The complaining pre-teen sighed. "Fine, just as long as my parents don't find out…"

"They won't, Ella! They won't!" She smiled, and looked around. "Okay… time for a game! Somebody volunteers, and we get to put makeup on them however we want!" ((A/N: Inside joke no one'll get. My friends and I used to do this to my brother, and like, scribble on him… Yeah.))

"Oo! I'll do it!" Angel jumped up, ready to have makeup be put on him.

Ella sighed again, twirling her hair. She whispered under her breath. "Fag."

Mimi snapped around. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

Ella rolled her eyes. "I called him a FAG."

Angel whimpered, backing up. Tears brimmed. He had been through this so many times, he was learning to just roll with it…

"Why did you call him that?! Huh?!"

"Because, he is. I mean, look at him… I've never seen him with a single girl, he's not in any sports, and he practically looks like a girl!"

A small voice whimpered. "I don't look like a girl…"

Mimi turned, and placed her hand on his knee. "Shh, love… we know you don't…"

"Yes he does!" She laughed coldly. "I bet he's never even kissed a girl…"

"So what if he hasn't?! That doesn't have anything to do with it!"

"Stop standing up for your little faggot friend, Mimi! Let's hear what he has to say for himself!"

"…Angel?"

"I—I've never kissed a girl… I've never kissed anyone…"

"SEE! He's a queer!!"

"I AM NOT!"

"Then kiss Mimi."

"Hey!"

"Oh shut up, Mimi! You know you'd like it…"

"I… I don't know if I should…"

Mimi snuggled close to her friend. "You don't have to if you don't want to, Angel…"

"But if you don't, I'll tell everyone at school that you're gay."

"But… but I'm not!"

"Then kiss her."

Sighing in defeat, Angel looked at Mimi. She lowered her gaze, ashamed of her friends. Angel looked back at Ella, before quickly giving Mimi a peck on the lips. Blushing, both friends looked away.

"You call that a kiss? Fag!"

Growling, Mimi stood. "I'm sick and tired of you making fun of my friend! So if you're going to keep this up, you can leave!"

"Fine. I wouldn't want to spend the night in the same room as a fag, anyway." Thrusting her nose in the air, the snotty pre-teen left.

"Anyone else got a problem with Angel?" She glared at the assortment of girls around the room, who had chosen to stay quiet.

Mumbling softly, every other girl there grabbed their things and left, the occasional one apologizing to Mimi.

After all the girls were gone, Angel was holding his knees to his chest, crying.

"Angel… what's wrong?"

"I ruined your party!"

"Oh, no honey… You didn't ruin my party… It wouldn't have been a party if you weren't here…" She smiled softly, wrapping her arms around the boy. He nuzzled close, still whimpering. "Hey… I know what would make you feel better… How 'bout I let you put makeup on me? You always do the prettiest makeup…"

Angel smiled faintly. "If I do, you'll have to put it on me, won't you?"

"Don't I always?" The two giggled, hugging. "You know Angel, I'm gonna be real sad when you'll stop wanting to play with makeup and start going out with girls…"

"Aww, Mimi, that'll never happen…"

***

A year has gone by. Now fourteen and just starting their freshman year of high school, Angel and Mimi have both gone through puberty. It has become obvious that Mimi, though incredibly beautiful, will be a head below the rest. Angel, on the other hand, has also turned out extremely beautiful… which is not a good thing, when you're a teenage boy who has spent his whole life defending his sexuality.

Clutching his things, Angel made his way down the hall of his new school, thoroughly terrified of what his fate may be.

From behind him, he heard a voice shout. "FAGGOT!"

Angel braced himself, closing his eyes, then was surprised when he was shoved out of the way. Opening his eyes, he saw them go after an older boy.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, Queer!"

The teen shut his locker, and turned to his aggressors. "And I'm choosing to ignore you, so good day."

"What? Aren't you going to defend yourself, fag?!"

The boy didn't even give them an answer.

Later that day, after lunch, Angel made his way to his next class. Opening the door to the drama room, he gasped. The same boy from earlier was there. Angel's cheeks flushed. He didn't think he had ever seen a prettier boy in his life. The youth had long black hair, and piercing blue eyes. Angel decided he needed to talk to this boy. Making his way over, he put on his warmest smile. "Mind if I sit here?"

"No, not at all. I'm David. Friends call me Vid."

Angel extended a rather limp wrist, which Vid shook. "Nice to meet you Vid, I'm Angel." Angel sat down, still smiling.

"Angel… that's an interesting name…"

"It's traditional…"

"Oh, I see… So Angel, why haven't I seen you around here before? I would have known you if you were involved in theatre…"

"I'm a freshman…" Angel blushed.

"Oh, well… welcome! You enjoying high school so far?"

"So far it's okay…" Angel then noticed something on Vid's binder. "What's that? I don't think I've ever seen a rainbow in a straight line before…" He ran his fingers over it, eyeing it with great interest.

"Oh, that?" He laughed uncomfortably. "That's my Freedom Flag…"

"What's that?" Angel tilted his head, paying great attention.

"It's for gay pride."

"So you're…?"

"Yeah. Why?" Vid brushed a piece of hair out of his face, his brow furrowing. "Do you have a problem with that?"

"No! None whatsoever! But… I do have a couple questions…"

"Questions? About what?"

  
"Um… me."

Vid raised a brow. "Oh… I see…"

Angel blushed furiously, leaning against the pull-out desktop. "I—I just… don't know! I mean, it's like—"

"Angel, Angel! Shh!" Vid laughed, rubbing Angel's back comfortingly. "I wouldn't suggest necessarily discussing it here in school… you could be spreading unwanted rumors, you know? Maybe we can talk sometime… say… after school, today?"

Angel smiled, completely forgetting his plans with Mimi. "I'd love to."

"Great! Meet me here RIGHT after school gets out."

Angel nodded in agreement, blushing hotter from the fact that Vid had yet to remove his hand from Angel's back.

***

Angel paced outside of the classroom, biting his lip. Where was Vid? School had gotten out five minutes earlier, and he was getting afraid that he was being stood up…

"ANGEL!" He heard a voice cry. Inhaling sharply, he looked up, almost disappointed to see Mimi. "Where have you been? My Dad's waiting…"

"Omigosh Mimi I completely forgot!" He hit his head. "I made this friend today, and said I would get together with him after school…"

"Oh… well is there any way you can reschedule?"

His eyes widened. "No, I don't think so… but maybe I can come over afterwards, and we can hang out and go over our classes then?"

"Oh… okay…"

"ANGEL!" Another voice called. Mimi and Angel's heads snapped to the exit to the school. "Come on, we're going to be late!"

"Uh, Mimi, I gotta—"

"I know… go have fun… I'll see you tonight!"

"Thanks! Love you Mimi!" Angel ran off.

"Love you too!" She sighed, and leaned against a pillar.

***

"Here, get in." Vid smiled warmly, holding the car door open for him.

Nodding, Angel climbed in the back seat, jumping slightly when he realized it was full of people.

Laughing softly, Vid climbed into the driver's seat. "Everybody, this is Angel. Angel, this is everybody."

Smiling meekly, the freshman squeaked. "Hi."

An eccentric-looking girl sitting next to Angel cooed. "Aww Vid you've gone and scared him!" She pouted, pulling her sweater closer. "Hey, I'm Anna." She smiled, and turned to point to the jock sitting next to her. "That's Trav. You know Vid, and…" She pointed to the gothic girl in the passenger seat. "That's Barb."

Everyone said their mixed hellos as the car took off. Anna and Vid started up a conversation eventually. "So Vid, luv, any good classes this year?"

"Fabulous! Junior year is going to be the best! I have French, orchestra, and theatre…"

"Really?"

"Yes! I found this little freshman wonder in drama…"

"Oh?" Anna turned to look at Angel.

The young teen cleared his throat, obviously uncomfortable. "Where… where are we going?"

Trav glared at Vid. "You didn't tell him, did you?"

The driver sunk lower in his seat.

Groaning, everyone except Angel began to hit Vid, each saying something to the affect of "You were supposed to tell him!"

"Tell me what?"

Anna sighed. "Vid, a pretty boy like him is going to be hit on!"

"Where are we going?"

Rubbing her temples, Anna sighed. "We're going to our after-school hangout… in the city."

"The city? New York City?"

"Yes." She sighed again. "A Café in New York. It's not that far, but still… YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM!" She thwapped Vid again, groaning.

"Well, that doesn't sound bad at all… Why should he have told me?"

Vid started to snicker. Turning around, Barb sighed. "Angel… it's a café that's targeted for gay teens…"

"Oh… so all of you are…?"

They all nodded. "Pretty much…" Barb added. "Except I play both fields…"

Angel's head was beginning to hurt. "I didn't know women could be gay…"

The car erupted in laughter. Anna snuggled next to Angel. "Oh, Angel… anyone can be gay…"

"Anyone?"

"Anyone."

"Why didn't my dad tell me that?"

"Come again?"

"My dad… He always used to say bad things to me about people who were homosexual… He never once mentioned women…"

"Oh, honey… you've got a lot to learn…"

***

Sitting in the café, the teens were all settled down with their drinks.

"So… the reason why I brought Angel along was, basically he said he had some questions…"

"Obviously, considering what we heard in the car…" Trav laughed, taking a swig of his coffee.

Barb smiled, and leaned against Angel affectionately. "Don't worry, Angel love, You can trust us…"

"O—okay… Um… first, I wanna know why I always got beat up since I was five."

Everyone winced. "Ouch… they started young with you…" Vid sighed. "They waited till I was ten…"

Trav took in a deep breath. "I'll answer this one… Stereotypes. That's all it is, Angel."

"So not all gay people dance around in frilly dresses?"

The group erupted in laughter once again. "No, no Angel…" Anna smiled. "See, each and every one of us here is different. Like me and Barb, we're both artists, but we have totally different taste. We're both gay, but neither one of us is a butch dyke…"

"Eh-hem!"

"Sorry Barb…" She snickered. "Barbara's bisexual… she likes both guys and girls…" She smiled, continuing. "Then Vid's basically your stereotypical queer, aren't you, love?"

"Fuck you!"

That got a few snickers, and Anna started up again. "He's got long hair, he's in drama, and yes, occasionally, he'll wear a dress. And finally, the least stereotypical one of us all, Trav. Would you believe that this man, right here, the STARTING QUARTERBACK for our school's football team, is a fag?"

"Wow…" Angel was in awe.

"Hey, like they all said, anyone can be gay!" He laughed, leaning back in his chair. "But they picked on you because not only is your name is Angel, but you're feminine. So basically, they're just stupid and you should ignore them…"

  
"Wow… um… okay. Um… next question, Aren't you guys afraid of going to Hell?"

"WHAT?!" Barb jumped up, ready to blow her top. Trav had to hold her down.

Vid, snickering softly, leaned over to Angel. "She's pagan…"

Angel's eyes were now as wide as saucers. Wow… now his life was complete. He had met a bisexual pagan… Boy would his dad kill him if he saw him around her…

Barb, still fuming, rambled. "—And that's why there's no such thing as the devil or Hell but if there was one I sure as hell would NOT be going just because I occasionally kiss a chick because there's nothing different between kissing a boy and kissing a girl love is love and that's all that matters and if the way you're born is sinful then why did the great goddess make us that way?!" Gasping for breath, she took a sip of her herbal tea. She took several deep breaths, then sighed. "Sorry Angel… I just hate it when anyone bad mouths my way of life because of what the bible says…"

"It… It's okay…"

"What's your next question?"

"I'm afraid to ask…" They all laughed, and pressured Angel some more. "Okay, okay… Um… how do I know if I'm gay?"

Vid smiled. "Well, do you have any reason to believe your gay?"

"Everyone thinks I am because I'm not in sports, and I've never dated, and… and…" He leaned in, whispering. "And when Mimi and I hang out, I like to put on her makeup…"

"Ah hah… Well, you're a big boy… so let's continue by talking about this sex-wise."

"Meep."

"No, no… just I mean like, do you find yourself sexually attracted to women? That girl you were talking to after school is pretty, and she seems really close to you… are you attracted to her?"

"Mimi?! No! She's my best friend!"

"Well… have you ever been attracted to a women?"

"No… not really…?"

"Well, how about a man?"

Angel blushed furiously. He didn't want to tell them about the time in gym earlier that day when he couldn't keep his eyes off certain developed boys in the shower… or about the dreams he had… or anything of that sort.

"Uh huh… well… do you ever see yourself dating a woman?"

Angel, still thinking about the previous question asked, shook his head absent-mindedly.

"Then did you just answer your question?"

  
Nodding silently, Angel suddenly snapped out of it. "Omigosh! I'm gay!"

The group again began to laugh. "Welcome to the avant-garde, Angel!"

***

"Uh… Mimi? Can we talk?"

"Sure Angel! What about?" The bubbly teen smiled, setting her schoolbook down.

"Um… Mimi?"

"Yes Angel?" She laughed.

"If… If I told you something, would you get mad at me?"

  
"I could never be mad at you, Angel! You're my best friend!"

"I—I know, it's just…"

"Please tell me, Angel…"

The boy sighed. "I… I think I'm gay."

Mimi furrowed her brow, and nuzzled close to him. "I know…"

"Really?"

  
"Yeah… and I'm glad that you finally figured it out…" She nudged him playfully.

"You're not mad at me?"

"No! You're the same person you always were, right?"

"Right…?"

"So how can I be mad at my best friend for just being who he is?"

Angel sighed, smiling softly. "I love you, Mimi…"

"I love you too, Angel!"

***

"So I told Mimi last night…"

"Really?"

"Yup!"

"Bravo, Angel! Now you have three choices… One, you can come out to your parents. Two, you can just be open about it like I am and not care about what anyone says, or Three, you can hide in a closet forever."

"My dad would kill me, but I want to be able to be myself! So I think I'll go with two… If *anyone* asks, I won't try to hide it!"

"Good choice. So are you coming to hang out with us after school?"

"Yeah! I mean, if I'm wanted."

"Of course you are! They loved you!"

  
"Really?"

"Yeah! It's impossible not to love you, Angel!"

"Aww… Thanks, Vid…"

***

"So you already have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah… Vid… Remember, I told you about him?"

"The guy in your drama class?"

"Yeah!"

"When did he ask you out?"

"Last night… We've only been friends for a month, and he asked me out! I can't believe it!"

"Well… he's cute…"

"I know!" Angel sighed, clutching his chest.

"So how'd he do it?"

"I went out with Vid and his friends, and we went to a movie. Afterwards, he drove everyone home, because he has a car."

"He can drive?"

"I told you, he's a Junior!"

"Oh…"

"Well, he dropped me off last…" Both Angel and Mimi were swooning.

"And?"

"And he pulled in front of my house, and told me he had a great time, and that he really liked spending time with me, and… and then…"

"WHAT?!"

  
"He kissed me. A real kiss. It. Was. Perfect."

"Did you use tongue?"

"Of course!" Then the two began to giggle. "And then he pulled away real slow, and looked me in the eyes. It was *so* romantic… And… and then he just asked me!"

"Wow… You are SO lucky, Angel…"

"I know…"

***

Sobbing, Angel ran to Vid's front door. He pounded on it hysterically. "VID!!! VID LET ME IN PLEASE VID LET ME IN!!!!!!"

The door cracked open, revealing Vid's mother. "…Angel?"

"I need Vid!" Angel sobbed, clutching to the mother.

"Oh my god… Angel… what happened to you? DAVID!! DAVID!!! GET DOWN HERE, QUICK!!!"

Vid flew down the stairs, grabbing his boyfriend of several months from his mother's arms. "Angel, love… What happened to you? Oh god… what happened?" Everyone was crying.

Angel pulled away from the older boy, shaking like a leaf. "NO!!! NO!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!! DON'T TOUCH ME!!" He shrieked. His clothes were torn, bruises covered his entire body, he had scratches all over, and… he was trying his hardest to hold his pants up. It was obvious that the back of his underwear had blood soaking through it.

"Angel, Angel, calm down… it's just me… What happened?" He took Angel in his arms, holding him in place. "Tell me what happened!"  
  


"I… I tried calling you, and I got the machine… so… so I caught a bus and went to the café to find you… you weren't there… I… I waited for a half an hour… When I left… there… there was this man…" He closed his eyes, choking back a sob.

Vid winced, and rubbed Angel's back comfortingly.

"He… he grabbed me. I couldn't get away… he… he shoved me into this dark alley…"

"Shh… shh, love… it's okay… it's going to be okay…" He looked up at his mother. "Call an ambulance."

***

Angel sat on the cold hospital bed, a cold and uncomfortable hospital gown the only thing covering him. Vid sat in a nearby chair, keeping a close eye over his Angel. Vid's mother was in the next "room" talking to a doctor.

The curtain was pulled back, revealing a stern-looking police officer. "Angel Shunard?"

  
Angel nodded sullenly.

"We need to ask you some questions about your attacker… So we can file a report, and hopefully capture the bastard who did that to you."

"NO!" Angel screeched. "My parents can't find out I don't want my parents to find out!"

"So you wish to not press charges?" Angel nodded.

Vid came closer to his boyfriend. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

"Ma'am, I'd stay out of it if I were you." (A/N: Hehe they thought Vid was a girl .)

"No, no… it's okay, sir… That's my boyfriend…"

"Oh. I see."

  
"Vid, I can't let my parents know. If my dad finds out, I'll be dead."

"But you were raped!"

"Still… that won't matter to him… trust me…"

"So do you wish to press charges, Mr. Shunard?"

"No."

"Alright then… Hope you feel better soon, Mr. Shunard."

"Thank—thank you."

Angel nuzzled Vid softly, glad to have some support, when the doctor came in.

"Angel? The officer said you didn't want to press charges…"

"I can't let my parents find out I'm gay…"

"But Angel, if you don't press charges there's no way we can get your rapist punished…"

  
"I… I know…"

"Okay… Well then there's nothing else we can do for you. Since you said your rapist didn't use a condom, I'm going to give you the number and address of a nearby free clinic… In a couple months, you need to be tested for STD's."

"O—okay…"

"Until then, take care of yourself."

***

Five months have passed. Angel and Vid broke up, mainly because of the STD scare. Vid didn't know what all Angel could have, or how he could get it, so figured it would be best if he didn't even put himself at risk. A heartbroken Angel agreed.

Mimi was his only support. They stayed by each other constantly, which was good for Angel, because he had sunk into a deep depression. But now… now Angel needed Mimi more then ever.

Angel morosely knocked at Mimi's door. He heard her call from upstairs. "COMING!"

A single tear ran down his cheek, and he whispered under his breath. "Hurry, Mimi…"

The door pulled open, and Mimi gave a shrill cry and took Angel in her arms. "Oh Angel I'm so glad it's you! What do you want to do today?"

Angel pulled away, and scrubbed the tears from his eyes.

"Angel? Is something wrong?"

"My parents kicked me out…"

"Oh my god! Why would they do that?"

"I found out at the doctors today that I have AIDS…"

"What's that?"

"It kills people. It eats away at your body until you die, and there's no cure for it. Mostly gay men get it… they get it through sex."

"Oh my god… Angel… Come here…" She took him in a tight hug.

"I have no where to go, and I'm going to die. I'm only fourteen and my life is OVER…"

"Shh… shh… No it's not, love…" She sighed. "I'd let you stay here, but… you know how my dad would feel if you did…"

"I know, Mimi… I didn't expect you to… I just came here to say goodbye."

"Goodbye?"

"I'm going to the city. I don't know what I'll do there, but… I'm gonna do something. Maybe become a fashion designer. Who knows!" He laughed. "Just be a big-city queer, you know?"

"You're leaving me?"

"I have to, Mimi! I can't stay here! I don't want to die in this godforsaken town! I need to go out there and live while I still can!"

"Oh, Angel…" She pulled him into another hug, weeping softly. "Will you write?"

"Maybe… I don't think so, though… I want you to get on with your life, and not let my memory drag you down. You're going to grow up, marry your astronaut, have a trillion kids, and live happily ever after. I wouldn't want a letter from some dying fag every couple months set you back."

"Angel… I'm going to miss you…"

"I'm going to miss you too, Mimi…" Angel pulled her close, finally breaking out in tears. They held each other for a while, crying. "I… I better go, before this gets any harder… I love you Mimi… And if you ever learned a single thing from me, I hope it's to be happy…"

She wiped away her tears. "I love you too, Angel… and I'll try… Good luck, love…"

"Thanks, Mimi…" And with that, he ran off, never looking back.

***

Two Years Later

Even though he was only sixteen, Angel looked like he was in his early twenties. But the streets will do that to you… He was a fairly well-known drag queen and street performer, and usually made enough money each day to provide him with medicine and food.

He had joined an AIDS support group called 'Life Support.' Through this group he was able to regain his self-confidence and once again become the bubbly Angel he used to be.

Angel, done up in glorious drag, sat at the Life Support meeting, waiting for it to begin. He was one of the first people there, and didn't really have anyone to talk to.

After quite a loud ruckus, a tiny Latino teen appeared in the room. Angel examined her carefully, noticing how extremely familiar she looked. Huffing, she sat down next to Angel, mumbling incoherently under her breath. Angel couldn't help but stare… She looked too familiar for his liking… he found it incredibly creepy. He could have sworn it was her, except for the fact that she looked a bit too 'slutty' (his words) to be her.

Turning to Angel, the youth snapped. "Take a picture lady! It'll last longer!"

Flustered, Angel stammered. "Sorry… It's… It's just… you look familiar."

"Everybody says that."

Angel sighed, and looked away. He tried to push the thought out of his mind, but it just would not go away. He turned back. "You're awful young to be here… How old are you?"

"Not that it matters to you, I'm 19… I'm just old for my age."

Angel's eyes widened. Could it be? "Mimi?"

She turned, glaring. "What's it to you?"

Angel's heart leapt, but then sunk when he realized what her appearance there meant… "Mimi… what are you doing here?"

"Look—do I know you or something? I know you don't know me from the Cat Scratch… are you one of the Man's friends?"

Mimi? His dear, sweet, loving Mimi was a junkie S&M dancer? It couldn't be… "Mimi… it's me…"

"I don't know you. Leave me alone."

Sighing, Angel pulled off his wig—something he never did in public. "Mimi! It's me! Angel!"

Looking back over, the teen looked the man up and down. "…Angel? My Angel?"

"Mimi!" He hugged her tightly, and after a moment she hugged back. "Mimi! What are you doing here?"

  
"I… I don't really know, Angel… After you left I had several different boyfriends, but this one was bad news… He got me into heroin… and eventually I got AIDS, just like you… but to pay for it, I ended up here and started working at the Cat Scratch Club…"

"Well, then I'm glad you quit…"

"I haven't quit, Angel…" She laughed softly.

"What?"

"I… I tried, I tried so hard, but… I… I just can't quit, Angel!"

Angel nodded, trying his hardest to keep his cool and not grab Mimi by the shoulders and shake her screaming 'YOU IDIOT IT'S GOING TO KILL YOU!' Angel sighed. "Do you at least have a place to stay?"

"Yeah… I just got a loft on the corner of 11th Street and Avenue B…"

"Good… that's good…" It took Angel quite a while to realize that the lot was only across the street…

Paul appeared, and took his seat. "Let's begin…"

Angel took his old friend's hand. "I'm here if you need me…"

And the meeting began. It was Mimi's only time… she got kicked out when they discovered she was still using… Angel saw her now and then when she left the loft for work, but their friendship was never the same, now that she was using… but if she ever needed him, she knew where he was…

~fin~


End file.
